


He Always Lie

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: (Pairing: Drueberry)They told me to stay away. They told me he always lies. They said I'd soon die.Blue? He always lies.





	He Always Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Impromptu, so kinda short and not my best hhh

He had such a sweet smile. Such a lovely face. He was my everything. Of course I trusted him.

They told me to stay away.

He was my drug, my lifeline, the one who made me feel intoxicated. I had to get more. I couldn't stay away from him.

They told me he always lies.

But he has swore to always tell me the truth. All the words that came out of his mouth were sugary sweet, like Maple syrup, and I believed everything he said, day in and day out. I loved how my head felt fuzzy when he talked into my ear when making love, how he'd sound full of emotion all the tones he made and how his voice vibrated as he talk.

They said his eyes confuse.

His eyes. I loved the glitches in the right one, so gorgeous, and how his pinpricks darted around at times. His eyes shone with possessiveness, love and caring.

They said I'd soon die.

How I wish I knew that he would always lie. Would plan for me to die.

The soul is a very delicate and fragile thing. They say to only show it to those who you trust the most.

I trusted him.

I believed the lies he told me that he'd never hurt me.

They told me to stay away. They told me he always lies. They said I'd soon die.

Blue? He always lies.

And that is how I soon died.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what! Pregnancy (the true shitstain of DS fics) is finally being rewritten! I have a rewriting thing on Wattpad which you can check out how much it's improved already!
> 
> https://my.w.tt/JyYDEwmxVR
> 
> Trust me I really hate the original fic and whenever someone says "it's my favorite fic you've made!" I chOKE. So pls keep saying that so I get more determination to rewrite it more pls.


End file.
